


Bitter Chocolate

by Irenejis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Chocolate, Crying, M/M, Making Up, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenejis/pseuds/Irenejis
Summary: Phil eats another one of Dan's sweets and he gets mad. They fight but they still love each other in the end.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Bitter Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Lockdown Lads" on Stereo and I got inspired by the story of how Phil almost every time eats something of Dan's and partly I wrote down some of my frustration from quarantine.

Dan was a complete mess today. He was half-laying in his grey bed, clutching his phone in one hand and the other one wiping off the tears from his face. Quiet sobs were shaking his body, and he felt so small. Dan was feeling on the edge the whole morning and it all went to hell when he and Phil had an argument. 

“ **Why the fuck can’t you at least once leave something that is mine, Phil?"** Dan shouted from the kitchen where he stood in front of a cupboard where they left the sweets, holding an opened package of a chocolate with the last row cautiously wrapped in the silver foil.

  
Last week it was Dan’s turn to get the groceries and he also got himself a bar of expensive plain chocolate that he was planning on eating on a nice evening including running a hot bath and maybe even a bottle of his favourite wine. He put it in the sweets cupboard because hey, Phil doesn't even like plain chocolate so it wasn’t like he would eat it.   
_Dan was so wrong._

  
Phil peeked from behind the corner with brows knitted in confusion. And Dan was so done with him." **Don't act like you have no clue about what you did! You don't even like this chocolate!** " he screamed at Phil in a high-pitched voice.Phil's confusion formed into a more concerned look. " **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was just there and I had the craving to eat something sweet and the chocolate wasn't even sweet but it wasn't that bad so i just ate most of it…** "explained Phil. He looked genuinely sorry. " **I'll go and buy you another one, the same brand,** " started Phil but he was interrupted by Dan, saying:" **Don't. Please don't. You always act like it's not a problem, that you'll just buy me the thing again but hear me out: I. Am. Done, Phil, done. Do what you want but don't talk to me today. Please, at least once think about what you did.** "

Dan looked hurt, and Phil didn't know why. No, he knew why, but he didn't understand. " **I know that the chocolate was yours, but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, okay Dan? But I don't understand why you are like this. You clearly overreacted,** " Phil murmured the last sentence. " **I'm sorry, what? You literally steal my stuff all the time, and I am overreacting to it? You're not serious Phil, aren't you? Every time you do this. I feel like you don't have enough respect for me!** "ringed through the apartment from Dan's lips. Phil looked like crying. " **I...I need to go outside. I won't bother you here anymore,** " Phil announced and headed to the front door. " **Yeah, I think it would be good for both of us. I need some space,** " agreed on Dan, still feeling angry. The door clicked shut and Phil was gone.

  
Dan felt upset. Why can't Phil understand that even though they were in a relationship, it didn't mean that they should share everything?  
He went to the sink and started angrily washing the dishes. The plates made a clicking sound as he almost threw them in the sink. His phone vibrated on the table, where he left it. The sound scared Dan and before he knew it, Phil's favourite mug was lying on the floor, broken into three unequal pieces. 

  
_Shit, shit, shit, Phil is going to kill me… If he's ever coming back…_

And then the realisation hit him. What if Phil is never coming back? What if he's mad? What if he thinks that Dan wants to break up with him because of what he said earlier?   
His chest felt heavy. His vision was blurry, and the whole world was spinning right in front of his eyes. He felt like he was having a panic attack. Dan took the phone into one hand and went to his old bedroom with the grey sheets (because now they were sleeping in Phil's bedroom and he couldn't handle being surrounded by Phil's scent), the broken mug abandoned on the floor in the kitchen.  
' _Phil, come home, please.'_ He sent the simple to his boyfriend and positioned himself on the top of the covers. He was waiting. That's all that left him, the time.

" **Danny, where are you?** " Phil came into the apartment with a rectangular shaped something tucked under his arm. When nobody replied, Phil tried it again. " **I'm here, Philly,** " Dan quietly said from behind the door of his bedroom.  
" **Bear, what happened, why are you crying? Shh, I'm here, don't worry,** " Phil whispered into Dan's hair as he kissed the top of his head. " **M' sorry, Philly, I was scared you're gonna leave…** " Dan sobbed and more tears streamed down his cheeks. " **No way, never. I'm never gonna leave you, yeah? Here, I brought you this** ," Phil said as he handed Dan the package. Dan tore down the wrapping paper and laughed through the tears. " **You got me that chocolate, you're a literal angel,** " he squicked and hugged Phil tight." **I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling good since I woke up and then I found the chocolate and I just took it out on you. I'm sorry, and this shouldn't be happening. I should have just told you I wasn't feeling it today. And you should've told me that you ate it,** "Dan proclaimed and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. " **I'm sorry too. You are right. I shouldn't disrespect you like this. Maybe we can eat this one… together?"Phil suggested, moving his eyebrows** up and down." **Phil!** "Dan tried to sound horrified but failed miserably. They hugged each other tightly and both smiled. 

" _Phil, I almost forgot I broke your favourite mug…" said Dan sadly. "It's okay, bear, at least you have a chance to get me a new one for my birthday!" Phil exclaimed and winked at Dan._

_Everything was fine, they were fine._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and English is not my first language so I hope it wasn't that bad.


End file.
